Cigarros de menta e beijos de solidão
by MLucius
Summary: Porque mesmo com todas as dores, a vida os obrigava a continuar. Sirius


**Cigarros de menta e beijos de solidão.**

O leve gosto de menta sobre os lábios do homem mais velho. Os lábios de Sirius marcavam caminhos sobre o pescoço nu da loira, que olhava vagamente para o lado de fora da janela do motel que ele a levava sempre que podia. E ela ia, pois Sirius tinha ficado sozinho depois da guerra assim como ela, e ficarem juntos foi a única coisa que podiam fazer para vencer o vazio que ele carregava.  
Ela gostava dele. Gostava das tatuagens feitas a tinta negra em Azkaban, gostava de como ele acariciava seus cabelos, gostava de olhar para as pernas fortes que ele tinha e acariciá-las com as mãos, imaginando que os seus dedos pintariam todas as formas que ela quisesse sobre a pele dele. E assim ele ficava mais bonito do que já era, assim ele se tornava cada vez mais Sirius Black. Cada vez mais nobre e leal, cada vez menos dela.  
- Eu gosto das nuvens que podemos ver daqui. - Falou sem tirar os olhos do céu e sorriu, não para ele ver, sorriu para ela, pois a guerra tinha acabado e ela estava viva, deitada sobre os lençóis de um motel com um homem que como ela tinha sofrido pela guerra, todos os dois tinham suas dores e suas marcas, até Luna, mas a dor dela era transformada em risos baixos e frases disconexas.  
As dores e o vazio da guerra preenchiam o olhar dele, enquanto os dela permaneciaom quase intactos, admirando o mundo que ela tinha para conhecer. Admirando o que era dela por direito.  
Sirius sorriu, tocando a pele clara da menina. Ela era diferente, ela talvez tinha sofrido mais do que ele com a guerra, foi torturada, presa e mesmo assim conseguia sorrir.  
- Luna, você não sente falta dos que se foram na guerra? - Perguntou Sirius, olhando para os olhos dela que dislumbravam as nuvens.  
- Sinto. - Disse a menina. - Principalmente do Neville, eu gosto muito dele. - Luna sorriu, deixando seus olhos voltarem para a imensidão grafite dos olhos de Sirius.  
- Você o amava?  
- Não. Eu ainda o amo, ele se foi, mas está presente em tudo que eu gosto. - Pegou a mão de Sirius e fez o homem tocar seu rosto. - Presente nos seus olhos, nas nuvens, na natureza e em tudo que faz parte do meu mundo.  
- Mas ele nunca vai voltar Luna, você sabe disso? - Disse o homem, intrigado com os pensamentos da garota.  
- Eu sei, mas ele é parte de mim e ninguém nunca vai arrancar isso. Ninguém vai deixar um vazio no lugar que é dele por direito, nem a vida e muito menos a morte. - Os dedos dele contornaram os lábios dela, sentindo a maciez e a delicadeza semi-infantil que ela carregava.

A garota deitou, fazendo com que Sirius se deitasse ao lado dela, somente para poder olhar os grandes orbes cinzas que todo o mundo pensou que estivessem vazios, mas na verdades permaneciam da mesma forma antes da guerra começar. Ninguém podia modificar Luna, nem mesmo uma guerra que tinha levado a pessoa que ela mais amava, deixando para lembranças e um olhar cada vez mágico e mais etéreo.  
- Eu gosto de ficar com você, gosto do seu toque, e tenho a esperança que vou conseguir preencher o vazio do seu olhar. - Ela disse, indo na direção dele e beijando-o, afundando os lábios na boca dele, sugando todo o vazio que deveria afetá-la, tomando a solidão dele como sua. Ela gostava da solidão, porque ela era falsa, inventada irreal, e mesmo assim existia.  
Sirius esboçou um sorrisso sobre os lábios dela, retirando deles, a magia e a esperança, que era verdadeira e real, que deveriam ser dos dois, pois eles estavam juntos por causa de uma guerra, por causa de um ideal que defenderam quando todos caíram. Eles estavam juntos no meio das perdas e do vazio, mas ainda tinham um ao outro no fim de tudo.  
- Um dia você vai vencer o meu vazio. - Sirius sorriu calmo, como a muito tempo não fazia. - Mas enquanto isso, eu te darei todos os beijos de solidão que puder.  
Os lábios deles encontraram-se novamente, o gosto de menta invadindo a boca dela, junto com a solidão que Sirius iria carregar por muito tempo.  
Cigarros de menta e beijos de solidão, e eles ainda poderiam ser muito felizes.  
Cigarros de menta e beijos de solidão, e ela sabia que talvez agora ele não se sentisse tão sozinho.  
Cigarros de menta e beijos de solidão. Porque mesmo com todas as dores, a vida os obrigava a continuar.

**N/A: Fic escrita pro Projeto Rascunho, item: cigarro, mesmo que eu quase nem cite o cigarro e pro Torneio do MM.**

**.fim.**


End file.
